Mortal Kombat fan fiction
by TheHitmanXXX
Summary: My first story and not so good.


Beantown

MORTAL KOMBAT

It was a stormy night in the streets of beantown, the waves lashed against the rocks and the water splashed on the docks. Then a green energy light blasted through the dark. Then it was quiet, too quiet.

The next day, I was in my office, after taking down many of the cases we had in the past such as Jeff the killer, the peaples and the other incarnation of the peaples. Yes Beantown has been plagued by many evils in the past. But today, there was happiness in the town. Today was, my dear friend, Calvin Cheah's wedding to Venisse Low Wen Juin.

The wedding ceremony was great, it was decorated with red curtains for good luck, and more.

"Calvin, you look great," said Wen Juin.

" Thank you, my dear," said Calvin

As they walked to the chapel, they thought it was the best day ever. Little did they know how they were so wrong.

BOOM

There was a loud explosion. The walls broke down. I thought

"Another adventure, Wow my life huh."

A young man walked in, stroking his beard, demanded this:

"Liu Kang, KAAANNG. I know you are here. Come out and face me in MORTAL KOMBAT," said the young man.

"I am here sorcerer. No need to harm these people." said another young man.

"Liu Kang. You have finally arrived. NOW FIGHT."

As the two men clashed, I rushed to get something from the office. You see, as with all of the other cases that I have taken care of, it all starts at night. In that one street. So I have taken the initiative to camp there at night every once in a while.

Last night there was a green energy portal coming out of the wall. Out came the sorcerer and Liu Kang. There were more but I don't know who they are. There was mostly they were all shirtless, A huge guy in a helmet-skull like figure, a four armed creature, a white bald thing with symbols drawn on him, a guy with a tattoo of a dragon on him with a mechanic eyepiece on his left eye.

A few minutes later, another group of people came out. A young woman that looked like a police woman, an african-american that smoked a cigar and has metal arms, a guy with a farmer's straw hat on, a guy with a hat which he constantly kept spinning and two ninjas clad in yellow and blue.

Anyway, from what I heard, the one named Liu Kang won the fight.

"Why did you come today? Why today?" said Wen Juin starting to cry.

"Well, sorcerer, why? Why Shang Tsung?" said Liu Kang.

"Liu Kang , you should know that Emperor Shao Kahn will not wait for your time. Now let us move." said Shang Tsung while summoning a green energy in his hands.

Suddenly, a white light appeared in the room and the person in the straw hat appeared.

" Shang Tsung, stop your treachery at once," said the man.

"Raiden, you have joined us at last, the emperor will be most pleased at me," said Shang Tsung.

Suddenly, a swarm of bugs entered the room, Raiden opened a portal and so did Shang Tsung. Raiden pulled me into the portal. Soon I was in a place called "Raiden's Sky Temple."

There on the wall was heads of all my past enemies. The Peaples, Jeff, the other peaples, Lydia, all their heads pinned on the wall by a spear each. Not that I was complaining its just that, isn't this too far.

"Your head will be next if you don't help," a voice behind me said.

I turned around and the ninja in yellow was there. He was holding a spear and the floor was burning around him.

"What do you want demon?" I asked.

"I am no demon, nor am I angel, I am a hellspawn, but please call me Scorpion," he said.

"And I am Sub-Zero," said a voice behind me.

The ninja in blue was behind me.

"Hanzo calm down, this is our last hope," said Sub-Zero.

"Move aside Quai, get out of my way, either you are in or out. Now choose!" said Scorpion clenching his spear.

"Hanzo, we both know I will win this," said Sub-Zero.

" **STOP** , Quai-Li-ang, Hanzo Hasashi, we are not here to dwell on the past. We are here to discuss the fate of this Earthrealmer," said Raiden.

"Sonya, what do you think?" said Liu Kang.

"Firstly, don't call us Earthrealmers. Secondly, we should put him back where he belong's." said Sonya a woman with blonde hair and a ponytail.

"Not so fast Sonya," said the guy with the bladed hat.

"Yeah, we should give him a chance," said the guy with metal arms.

"Ok, let us see what you can do," said Raiden. "Liu Kang , Kenshi, with me," he said this while forming a portal. Wait, how does he know my name?

"Why are we in the catacombs?" I asked.

"Your training will begin now, Liu, no dragon fire," said Raiden."FIGHT!"

"Jax, do you think he can handle himself with Liu?" asked Sonya

"Who, you mean Kenshi?" asked Jax.

"Who else?," Sonya replied.

"He dresses like a ronin but acting like something is one thing. On the other hand, he doesn't have a sword like a ronin so thats different," Jax said.

"Well we can just….." Sonya looked at Johnny as he ran towards her.

"Sonya! Sonya! big problemo. Skin vs Shirts downstairs has gone way wrong," said Johnny Cage.

"Kenshi! No!," said Raiden as I was sucked into a portal.

There I found myself in a bed, an old lady appeared next to me and said,

"You have woken up stranger,my name is Sung," she said. "You were unconscious in Shao Kahn's gardens but he threw you out of the palace. Luckily I found and saved you. Now tell me, why are you here?" she asked.

"I am seeking Raiden, can you help?"I asked.

"Yes the thunder god, but first, you need a weapon." Sung replied.

"What weapon, a sword?" I asked

"Yes, the legendary sword called Sento, just walk up that hill and venture into the caves to find it. But be weary, the path is filled with dange…..where are you going?" she stuttered.

"Bye I'm getting that sword. Peace be with you n' stuff." I said.

The path was dangerous yes. I encountered a bug thing woman person I don't know. Her name was D'vorah. Luckily, I squashed her like a bug. Ha ha see my pun hehe no ah ok fine back to the story. Then I was ambushed by a reptilian dinosaur dragon lizard acid spitting thing. Yeah he is named Reptile. Well I made him extinct. See what I did there with the dinosaurs and all the extinct bit and yeah bad puns. Then I finally found the resting place of Sento, in a well.

Unfortunately, it was guarded by a demon named Ermac. He was covered in bandages and has shining green eyes. He was as he claimed undead. Well I made him deader than undead, undead-deader I guess haha see my yea ok I'll stop now.

I retrieved Sento and fought Ermac. After a long battle against him, I finally won. But at a cost.

"I can't see. I cant see anything. Help me," I said.

"Wait, my ears, my brain, I have a whole new feeling. Wow this is great." I said as I found out that I can move things with my mind.

But I was blind. Sento talked to me telepathically.

"Kenshi, I contain all the souls of warriors who tried to claim me but fell to Ermac. You are the champion. Now find Raiden and join the fight." said Sento.

Obediently, I followed Sento's words.

"RAIDEN, CAN YOU HEAR ME, COME FIND ME," I shouted into the sky.

"Kenshi, yes I hear you. Come into my portal to the sky temple," Raiden replied.

I went into the portal next to me by hearing it. Yeah i know hearing it. Sounds weird right.

Anyway I went through the portal and sure enough the sky temple was there.

"Kenshi, hey, how are ya doing pal?," asked Johnny Cage. "Hey whats with the blue eyes man?"

"Johnny I am blind, I cannot see you, but I can hear you. I also can move things with my mind," I replied.

"Raiden, I know you are here, come, let us talk," I shouted.

"By the Gods no, Kenshi you are…" he said

"Yes blind, but I can hear, smell and taste better," I said.

"Now I bid thee farewell my friend, the Kenshi you once knew is gone, now I will disappear and come back after I have learned inner-peace and tranquility, brashness and arrogance has led me to be blind, now I bid thee farewell," I said the them

"Kenshi wait," said Liu Kang

I ignored him. Now I began my journey to peace.

Typed and made by Kingston Kuek Eu Gene

END OF PART 1

PART 2 COMING SOON

STAY TUNED


End file.
